


修仙孟与魔君周

by yikemaotanga



Category: yikemaotanga!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:46:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22871956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yikemaotanga/pseuds/yikemaotanga
Summary: 善良心大孟修仙（受）×冷漠话少周魔君（攻）大概就是一个智商不高但是仗义的小修仙者不知怎么就撩到了一只魔君的小故事。个人脑洞，不上升真人，圈地自萌，文笔渣预警。
Relationships: 周九良/孟鹤堂
Kudos: 9





	修仙孟与魔君周

（一）绝境

伤痕累累的孟鹤堂带着何止来到极乐城外，找了一个偏僻的角落停下。

“何姑娘，极乐城的城门辰时开启，只要你能进入城中，那些人便不敢动你，你只需在安心里面等待你族人过来接你便可。”孟鹤堂咳了咳，咽下到喉咙处的一口血。

何止闻听此言也不顾地上的泥土，屈膝跪下，一拜，两拜，三拜：“多谢孟公子的救命之恩，若非孟公子伸出援手，我早已死于这些人之手。孟公子的大恩大德，小女子铭记于心。”

孟鹤堂伸手想去扶她起来，却发现右手已经不能动弹，怕是刚刚接一修士剑时，被震断了经脉，只能用左手别扭地扶起何止。

“何姑娘不必如此，不过举手之劳。”孟鹤堂估摸了下时间，大概还有一刻钟，便到辰时：“还有一刻钟便到辰时，何姑娘莫要嫌弃此地脏乱，坐下歇歇脚吧。”

何止见孟鹤堂的脸色苍白，一袭青衣上沾满了鲜血和泥土，衣裳下的身体也不知受了多少伤，心中多是酸楚。归根结底，若不是她肆意妄为，怎么造成今天这般局面。

何止生于一个隐藏的修仙世家。据说，她们家族血脉十分珍贵，不论修仙修魔者，只要能尝这一口血，便能洗脉塑骨，修为精进。传言终究是传言，修真一途哪有这般捷径，但是架不住人言纷纷，加之她们这一家族一向避世，能外出历练者皆是佼佼者，便一传再传，三人成虎。以她这低微的修为，按照家族规矩是不能外出，但她过于好奇外边的世界，偷偷地跑了出来。不出几日，便被人认出，引来了一群又一群修士的追杀。刚开始，她还能凭借长辈给的法宝打败几个人，之后，来的人多了，她就只能逃了。

人心的欲望是无底的，她越是逃，那些人就会觉得她不止身体有价值，甚至身上携带众多宝贝。越来越多的贪婪者出现，她被人捉住了，一群人当着她的面讨论怎么生吃她。幸好，孟鹤堂出现了，救了她，还帮她联系家族，带她逃到这极乐城。

极乐城城不允许厮杀，不论是何仇何怨，但凡进了城者，都不允许动手。

这是极乐城的城主极乐魔君所制定的规则，也有试图反抗的，但是那些人的尸首都会被挂在城门口以警示众人。是以，许多被追杀的者都会往极乐城跑，但是极乐城城门只开几个时辰，每日都会限制进城人数，一旦超过规定人数，城门就会关闭，只出不进。因此何止和孟鹤堂早早就到此守候。

“孟公子，你当真不与我一同进入城中吗？”

“我还有事需做，不陪何姑娘进去了。”孟鹤堂顿了顿：“城中人虽杂乱，但城规在，姑娘放心，找个客栈住下静心等待便可。”

“公子误会了，非我害怕，只是公子受伤严重，为何不先找个地方养好伤再离去？”

“劳烦姑娘记挂了，我自会找地方疗伤，这极乐城我不便进入。”孟鹤堂见何止似乎还想问什么，连忙阻止：“何姑娘，城门要开了，快进去，就此别过了。”

“多谢孟公子，后会有期。”何止施礼。

极乐城雄伟恢弘，只听城楼上传来“邦邦邦”三声，厚重古朴的城门缓缓打开，城卫身穿盔甲站定两旁。各式各样的人从角落出来，不过是修仙者修魔者皆步行，有序进入城中。

何止深深看了孟鹤堂一眼，扭头转身走进城门。

孟鹤堂望着何止的身影消失在自己视线内，一直提着的心终于放下，眼前一黑，便倒于地，最后视线中似乎出现了一双黑靴。

“大哥，这小子放了我们的猎物，该如何处置他？”

“行侠仗义孟赤子，这修仙界可到处流传着这位的事迹，修仙一途本该清心寡欲，哪像孟赤子这般心怀天下。不如剥去他的金丹，废去他的修为，把他的心挖出来看看是不是真的是赤子之心？”

孟鹤堂迷糊中听到话语，暗道不好，如何落入了这些人手里，这些人便是抓到何止的人。而被称为大哥这位更是已经是三界都不愿招惹的恶臭之徒，修为高脾气诡异心狠手辣，即便是他师门也不愿招惹这等人。孟鹤堂动了动手，发现手脚被铁链束缚了，试着运转灵气，发现修为也被封印了。不说他现在受伤，即便是全盛时期也打不过这人，怕是今天要交代在这里。

孟鹤堂回想自己这一世，出身名门，师门精心培养，少年天才，潇潇洒洒，倒也足够了，父母还有哥哥照看，师父也有师弟师妹孝顺，他即便死了，也能安心，只是，如果能再见一眼那人就好了。

“醒了便别装了，孟少侠？”

孟鹤堂甩去脑海里的念头，那人好好的就够了，睁开眼，。

“孟少侠可是后悔了？”大哥笑嘻嘻地凑近孟鹤堂的脸：“孟少侠倒是有一副好皮囊，怪不得如此多的姑娘为孟少侠疯狂。不知这临死之际，能否让我们哥俩快活一场？”

孟鹤堂脸色不变：“孟某已是鱼肉，任人处置罢了。”心里却想着，若是要受这番折辱不如先自行了断。  
“这天为被地为床之处，怕是为难了孟少侠。”大哥说着便开始解孟鹤堂的衣服，示意身边几人离开：“这么多年，我尚未尝过男色，听说这男子后方也是个销魂之处。”

孟鹤堂脸色一白，便想咬舌自尽，却被大哥阻止，卸了他的下巴，压了上来。孟鹤堂心知怕是躲不过这劫，所幸闭上眼，眼不见为尽。

忽然一阵魔风吹过，孟鹤堂身上一空，睁眼便看见半空中站立的那人，黑衣如墨，面具扣于脸上，周身的杀气让这一片空间都凝固了。

孟鹤堂松了口气，最后能见那人一面，真好。

（二）初见

孟鹤堂不知为何，从小有一颗锄奸惩恶的心，对世间的不平都不满。父母说他生错了时候，若是生在江湖，便是一位行侠仗义人人仰慕的少侠，但是却生在了这个修仙时候，修炼一途讲究清心寡欲甚至绝情断欲，而他的侠肝义胆一腔热血与这个世间都格格不入。出乎意料，孟鹤堂是个修炼的好苗子，早早被高人看中，收入师门，师门更是与世隔绝，未至金丹不得离开师门。

原以为孟鹤堂踏上修仙一途，便能改变心性。谁能料到，十年后，金丹期的孟鹤堂离开师门后，真开始了他的侠客之旅，因此人人称他为孟少侠。

孟鹤堂这个性子，虽救的人多，但得罪的人不会少。惹事惹大了的孟鹤堂，在某一日，偷偷跑到了极乐城。还在极乐城边界就发现了一群魔族在欺负一个女修士，他冲过去护住女修士赶跑那一群魔族后，他本着救人救到底，送佛送到西的劲头，开始询问。

“姑娘，你这孤身一人是要去往何方？”

女修士低头看他，眼神很奇怪。后来孟鹤堂才明白，那是看傻子的目光。

女修士没有理他，径直往前走。孟鹤堂寻思自己反正也是孤身一人，走哪算哪，不如跟上这女修士，正好沿途保护她。

于是，路上出现的场景是，孟鹤堂兴高采烈地说着话，女修士沉默地走着，只当他不存在。

孟鹤堂一向是个健谈的性子，即便没人回应也能一个人说得开心。在女修士沉默了一天后，孟鹤堂猜想女修士可能是个哑的，也就不在逼着女修士说话，看向她的目光也越发地怜惜。一个小姑娘，长得美，身有残缺，无亲无故来到这地方历练，真是令人敬佩。

也不知道这个小姑娘惹上了什么仇家，来的魔族一次比一次强，孟鹤堂从最开始的轻轻松松到后来的浴血奋战，即便他满身伤痕，依旧会把女修士保护得好好的。就在他跃级杀掉一个元婴后期的修士，而他也是处于濒死的状态。他在倒地前撞进一个怀里，耳边传来一声轻轻的叹息。

再次醒来之时，孟鹤堂已经躺在极乐城的一个客栈里了，身上的伤被处理过了。女修士在他身边，一反常态地给他准备好了衣物，甚至对于他的问题，会点头摇头还会以写字的方式与他交流。孟鹤堂当时就觉得自己受的伤十分值得。

孟鹤堂伤好以后，两人在极乐城找了一间院子，一同修炼，一同游玩。

在一个阳光明媚的日子，女修士刚修炼完，孟鹤堂看着女修士，问：“阿九，你觉得我们这样的日子好不好？”阿九是女修士的名字。

阿九看着孟鹤堂眼里满满的光，点了点头。

“那你觉得我们就这样过下去好不好？”

阿九愣了愣，看着孟鹤堂在悄悄攥着袖子，嘴角上扬，点点头。

孟鹤堂松开了袖子，笑了，心里松了一口气，他真的很担心阿九对他无感，真好，阿九也喜欢他。  
“那我们成婚，好不好？”孟鹤堂从储物戒中拿出了一枚玉佩：“这是我爹给我的，让我给未来的妻子的。”  
阿九收下了玉佩，贴身放好。

孟鹤堂传信告诉了家里和师门，自己在极乐之城找了个妻子。

修真界的风俗不同与人界，不过双方拜过天地之后，便能成道侣。

正在准备婚礼的孟鹤堂采买物资时，碰见全城都在装贴喜，好奇问路人原因，得知是极乐城的城主极乐魔君也是好事将近。被好事冲昏头的孟鹤堂当然没有感觉不对劲，只觉得是巧合。

当他发现婚礼当天，他的小院子里的人除了街坊邻居，还有一个个大魔君小心翼翼压抑着自己的魔气也来观礼，心大的他只当他们是过来图个喜气。

阿九披着嫁衣缓缓走出来，未戴面纱，精致的五官在嫁衣的衬托下增添了几分艳丽。孟鹤堂见周围人都在盯着阿九，连忙上前把比自己高一个头的阿九揽住，一副保护者的姿态。周围人讪讪收回了目光，只敢低头看地底，各自说出贺词。

三拜后，送入洞房。阿九随着孟鹤堂进房间，也不知道为何没有人来闹洞房，这正随了孟鹤堂的意。

“阿九，你先歇会，我去招待宾客。”

见阿九微微笑了，他脸一红，轻声说：“阿九，你真好看。”语罢，就往外跑，轻轻带上房门。

阿九靠在枕上，低头看这繁重的嫁衣，想了想，还是等孟鹤堂回来再脱。

不过一个时辰，门外有人小声敲门。

“城主，属下前来告罪。”

阿九今日心情甚好，也不在乎这打搅气氛的小事。

“属下办事不利，没能照顾好孟公子。”感受到门内的气压瞬间变低，门外的人硬着头皮道：“孟公子今日过于高兴，敬完内厅又往外厅走……孟公子现在被灌醉在外厅。”

阿九特意分了外厅内厅，内厅招待街坊邻居和忠心下属，外厅放着几个死皮赖脸天不怕地不怕一定要过来凑热闹的家伙。他一时不察，让那几个家伙钻了空子，怕是又要惹出什么事来，也不待属下请罪，直接打开房门，往外厅走，原本正吃肉喝酒的魔见此都下意识匍匐在地。

到了外厅，几个人正围在烂醉如泥的孟鹤堂的身边研究他，感受到阿九的魔气，下意识远离孟鹤堂。

只见阿九轻松把孟鹤堂抱起，扫过那几人，冷冷道：“滚”。

其中有一人，无惧阿九冷下来的脸，依旧笑着：“阿九，今晚之后，你可得感谢我们。哪有都要入洞房了，新郎官还不知道自己娶的媳妇是男的这种说法，还有啊，哪有为了不暴露自己一直装哑巴的……”

阿九转身，完全没理那人。

“阿九”迷迷糊糊的孟鹤堂感受到是阿九来了，伸手抱住阿九的脖颈，抬起头蹭着阿九的脸，呼出的气息都往阿九耳垂上扑，撩人者不知撩。

阿九脸色一变，也不顾那几人笑成什么样子，只抱住孟鹤堂往婚房里钻。

（三）离别

房门关上，阿九布下禁制，保险起见，又布了个隔音，把一直在动他脸动手动脚的孟鹤堂轻轻放在床铺之上。  
“阿九”孟鹤堂又抬起手抱住阿九，嘴里念念着：“阿九，我…开心……呃……我会对你好的……相信我。”

阿九无奈，心却是软了，低声问：“不适？”他不说话不是故意骗孟鹤堂，只是从刚开始的不愿搭理到后来不知如何解释。

孟鹤堂看来是真的醉了，也不惊讶为何不会说话的阿九会说话了，只是一味抱住阿九，往阿九脸上亲，嘴里含糊不清：“我…会很小心的…不疼的…别怕…”

阿九本想今晚先把事情都说清楚，为了怕孟鹤堂跑，所以才一直等到拜完天地，确定了两人已经是道侣了，不能反悔了。谁知孟鹤堂被灌醉了，跟醉的人说什么都是无用的。

也不知道孟鹤堂哪来的力气，把阿九抱住，他往后倒，阿九倒在了他身上，顺势一翻，把阿九压在了身下，手上摸索着去解阿九的衣裳，活脱脱就是个急色性子，若是阿九真是个女子，怕是要被他吓跑。

阿九配合着孟鹤堂，该脱就脱，该丢就丢，同时也把孟鹤堂身上的衣服脱了个干净。

孟鹤堂迷迷糊糊，脑海里只剩欲望支配，身下这人是他的人，已经拜过天地了，可以行房事了。

“阿九……阿九……你别怕，我看过……书的……我教你……不疼的……”

阿九现在还没反应过孟鹤堂在说什么也白活这么久了，见孟鹤堂这一本正经信心十足的小样子，倒是来了兴致。

孟鹤堂亲上了阿九的唇，一手摁在阿九胸膛，虽然好奇为什么阿九的胸如此…平坦，但是已经是他的妻子了，不能嫌弃，另一手往下摸，哎，怎么摸到了硬鼓鼓的一根？他是摸到自己的吗？

正在疑惑时，阿九的舌已经卷上了他的，咬着他的唇，瞬间把这件事忘了，脑海里只有阿九亲我了，阿九好热情。

阿九感受到腰腹处孟鹤堂的性器已经硬了，正蹭着他。阿九早在外厅时就起了反应，被孟鹤堂摸着，更硬了。

孟鹤堂已经离开了阿九的唇，往下，舔过阿九的喉结，胸口，腹部，手在阿九腹下揉了许久，并未找到女子的穴口，只能往后摸，摸到一凹处，正想探进去，一股大力把他翻了过去。

再反应过来时，阿九已经把他压在身下了，似乎对于他之前磨磨蹭蹭的动作厌烦了，阿九一手搂住他的腰，另一手顺着他的腰往下。从未被人触碰过的地方被塞进了一根手指头，他有点难受，以他现在的神志似乎不能思考为什么会发生这样的状况，只能下意识抱住阿九，小声哼哼。

一根手指头在他身后抽插，慢慢的穴口湿润了，阿九又插入了一根手指头。见孟鹤堂有些难受，阿九另一只手摸上孟鹤堂的性器，性器分泌的液体正好润滑了柱身，孟鹤堂舒服了。

阿九感受了孟鹤堂的穴口，慢慢地把第三根手指头插进去。

“疼吗？”

“不疼……涨……”

又是抽插过会儿，阿九的三根手指头已经带出了些许水声，里头也适应了。阿九抽出手指，把手上的液体抹在自己的性器上，对准穴口，慢慢地挤进去。

“疼……”孟鹤堂往后退，不想让这个比手指头粗的东西进来。

阿九用唇堵住孟鹤堂的唇，下身却缓慢而坚定地，一寸一寸地侵占着。

孟鹤堂觉得自己在受刑，被人用剑一寸一寸地捅进自己的身体，眼角分泌出泪水，嘴被阿九吻住，舌头被阿九用舌头卷住，腰被阿九的手紧紧箍住，性器被阿九的手握着，腿也被阿九压住。

终于，阿九的性器进去了大半了，他挺动腰身，开始缓慢抽插。

孟鹤堂的性器已经软下来了，可怜地垂在大腿边。

也不知道阿九顶到了哪里，孟鹤堂感觉一阵酥麻，嘴上不禁呻吟起来。阿九见此，便加重力道，往那一点顶，一下又一下，顶得孟鹤堂眼神迷离，下意识抬手环住阿九的脖子，抬起腿环住阿九精瘦的腰。

“阿九……慢……点……轻点……”

孟鹤堂伸手摸自己性器，感觉要射精了。

阿九明白孟鹤堂怕是要射精了，加快加重了抽插，一手搭上孟鹤堂的手帮他撸动。

“嗯……”

孟鹤堂一股一股射在了阿九的腹上，阿九撸动着他的性器帮他延伸快感。身下却又动了起来，穴口已经自动分泌出了液体，阿九一挺，把性器都塞了进去。

孟鹤堂无力地踢了踢他，却被阿九一把抓住脚，捏了几下，抽出性器，把孟鹤堂翻了身，抬起臀部，从背后插了进来。

“啊……嗯……”性器一下到了更深的地方。孟鹤堂说不出是快感多一些还是痛感多一些，眼角的泪一直没停过。

阿九扭头轻柔地吻上孟鹤堂的额头、眉眼、鼻梁，每个人都有的器官，但是长在孟鹤堂身上就显得格外不同，吻不够。身下动得却是一下比一下重，一下比一下深。只见粗壮的性器在粉嫰的穴口中粗暴地进出，时快时慢。

也不知道过了多久，终于，孟鹤堂感受到阿九加快了进出的速度，一股一股强力射在了他体内，而他也射了。  
快感在两人之间蔓延，阿九缓缓抽出性器，白色的精液顺着穴口流出。

孟鹤堂摸着穴口，一手的精液，愣愣地说：“后面……射精了？”

阿九一听，咬上孟鹤堂的唇，把半软的性器又塞了进去，又开始了一翻云雨。

次日，孟鹤堂醒来时，感觉身体都不是自己的，又累又酸。一抬眼便看见了坐在床边的阿九，瞧见阿九脖颈上的吻痕，脑海不自觉地回忆起了昨夜零星的碎片，脸色一白。

阿九见他醒了，扶着面色苍白的他坐起，亲了亲他的眼，正想说什么，孟鹤堂打断了阿九。

“你先别说话，我问你几个问题，你回答便可。”

阿九看着孟鹤堂严肃的面容，突然感觉自己做错了什么。

“你会说话？”

阿九点头。

“说话！”

“会。”

“你是极乐魔君？”孟鹤堂原本忽略的细节如今一下串联起来，得出这个结论并不难。

“是。”

“你是男子。”

“是。”

“我也是男子。”

“我知晓。”

“那我们倆如何能成道侣？你为何骗我？堂堂一个魔君捉弄我有趣吗？”

“不是。”

孟鹤堂见阿九一副不愿多言的模样，摇了摇头：“算我孟鹤堂看错了人……”

“不是。”阿九想要解释，但是不知道该如何说起：“我……”

“请极乐魔君先行离开！”孟鹤堂抬起头与阿九对视，眼里不在是温柔，而是冰冷。

阿九帮孟鹤堂掖好被角，转身离开了。

“极乐魔君。”

阿九走到门口，听见孟鹤堂的声音连忙转身，对上孟鹤堂没有感情的目光。

“以后，你我便不要见了。”

阿九和孟鹤堂对视了许久，仿佛两人在进行什么战争，最后，孟鹤堂垂下眼眸，拉高了被角。阿九在原地沉默了许久，轻声说：“好”。

之后，在孟鹤堂视线里，阿九再也没有出现过，只是会派下属送来各种灵丹妙药天材灵宝金银财宝。孟鹤堂没有收过，该放在那儿就放在那，不过几日，也离开了极乐城，此后，再也没有踏入过极乐城。

（四）心结

半空中那人似乎察觉到了孟鹤堂的目光，偏过头，避开了目光交汇。

大哥擦了擦嘴角的血，想要站起来，却发现周身似乎有股力量一直在压迫着他，像是要把他压扁，明明半空中那人什么都没做，这种绝对的力量压制，他只在一个人身上感受过。

“你，是极乐魔君？”大哥颤声，腿不自觉打抖。

半空中那人没有反驳，也没有同意，只是站在那儿，空气就此凝固。

“噗……”孟鹤堂没忍住，吐出一口血，鲜血在草上显得格外醒目。

半空中那人似乎忍不住了，再看时已经到孟鹤堂身旁，一眼便看出了孟鹤堂身受重伤，手脚都被捆绑，灵力也被禁锢，他眼眸越发黑，魔气越发得躁动。

不敢看孟鹤堂的表情，只隔空给孟鹤堂喂下灵药，解开锁链，一股魔气钻入孟鹤堂体内，把丹田处的禁制破坏，低声问：“是他所为？”他指的是大哥。

孟鹤堂见他如此，心疼酸涩，虽然被喂了灵药，但依旧浑身无力，只点点头。

那人见孟鹤堂点头，只一瞬，大哥便被压成一滩血水，连惨叫都来不及发出，而远处躲藏的人们也没有幸免。

孟鹤堂有些累了，眼前一黑，往那人那边倒过去。

孟鹤堂离开极乐城后，回到了师门，闷闷不乐，经常一人面对着天空发呆，整个人一下消瘦起来，师门的人都在担心他，问他他也不答，只摇头苦笑说无事。

终于，一向把他当亲弟弟的师姐跑到他面前，把他打了一顿，他借着受伤流着眼泪，把遇到的事情都告诉了师姐。

师姐听完之后，非但没有安慰他，反而又把他打了一顿。

“你觉得他骗了你，在我看来，是你过错大些。把一个比你还高的男子认成女子本身就是你的不对。不说你既对人家有意，已经拜了天地了，新婚燕尔第二日就把人赶跑。我看魔君是真的爱你，不然你这么玩弄人感情，早就把你挫骨扬灰了。”

“男男之间成何体统……”

“我开始怀疑，师弟你是真的在修真界呆了这么久吗？感情本就平等，哪分男子女子，男男成为道侣传为佳话的也不在少，你若是真爱他，性别有何关系？”

孟鹤堂想想，他确实并未因为阿九是男子这件事情而太过在意，他喜欢的是阿九，阿九是男是女完全不重要。他气的是阿九欺骗他，明明会说话却一直装哑巴。

师姐听了他的看法，恨铁不成钢：“你既去了极乐城，为何都不了解极乐魔君？”

“何意?”孟鹤堂只知道极乐城主是极乐魔君。

“极乐魔君，他是天生的魔族，由魔气修炼出神智，无父无母无亲无故，在魔族那种弱肉强食的地方靠武力走上魔君的位置，建立了极乐城。”

“这似乎跟我纠结的没有关系……”

“极乐魔君，天生便不会说话，也没有人有胆子教他，据说，偶尔能说一两个字已经是极乐魔君的极限了。他估计不是不想跟你说话，是不知如何沟通吧……”

孟鹤堂听完师姐的话，如醍醐灌顶，他气的是什么？气得不过是阿九的隐瞒，他害怕阿九根本不喜欢他，这种莫名其妙的心理令他口不择言。如今静下来想想，其实不过是些小误会，他完全没有想跟阿九沟通的想法，落成如今这副模样也是他自作自受。

之后，孟鹤堂也想过去找阿九，但是一想起阿九那声好，他就完全不知如何面对，逃避，又开始了之前的生活。

何止就是孟鹤堂在路上遇到的，一个小姑娘被一群衣冠禽兽捉住，商量着如何生吃，真是令人作呕。孟鹤堂救了何止，但是打不赢这些追兵，只能带着何止逃，不能牵连师门，能想到的就是极乐城了，或许心理终归是想见一见他那道侣。最终站在城门前，踌躇许久，还是不敢。

直至被大哥轻薄，临死之际后悔，若是他能勇敢一点，事情又会怎么样呢？如果能早早说清楚，或许他跟阿九也能成为一对令人羡慕的道侣……

孟鹤堂睁开双眼，是陌生的宫殿。

“孟公子，您醒了？可还有不适？”是一个有些眼熟的魔族，以前可能有几面之缘。

孟鹤堂动了动身体，发现之前打斗时留下了内伤已经消失了，断的手骨也接了回来，干干净净地，仿佛那些被追杀的日子是梦一般。

“孟公子，您已昏迷了半月，身上的伤也好了大半。您送进城的那位姑娘，她家中已来人把她接回，不必挂心。”

孟鹤堂点点头：“多谢，请问这是何处？”

“极乐殿。”魔族态度恭敬。

“那……你们城主，如今在何处？”

“城主已闭关，有什么事情孟公子吩咐我便可。”

孟鹤堂特意咬破舌尖，吐出一口血沫来。闭关？明明就是不愿相见。

“孟公子，您这是？”魔族大惊，这城主的宝贝疙瘩若是出事了，他可担待不起，也不敢碰孟鹤堂，只捏碎了手中的传信符。

“无碍，你先离去吧。”

魔族感受到将近的魔气，连忙退出了偏殿。

孟鹤堂躺下，合眼，便感受到有双手摸上了他的脉搏，似乎在检查他哪儿不适，他一把抓住那双手的手腕，睁开眼。

“阿九！”

阿九见他醒来，想离去，但是孟鹤堂的手抓得紧，不愿意伤他，只能低下头，躲避他的目光。

“阿九，对不起。”孟鹤堂道歉：“当初说什么不相见我反悔了。你愿意原谅我吗？”

阿九抬起头，对上了孟鹤堂的目光，眼里就是他想要的光，满眼都是他，不是冷漠，是喜欢。

“好。”

孟鹤堂笑了，站起身贴上阿九，唇贴上阿九的唇。

（五）阿九

阿九是一团魔气，小小的，不知从何而来也不知从何而去。周围的魔气为了能活下来相互吞噬，他也不知道自己该干什么，便把想吞噬他的魔气都吞了。

他四处飘荡，又不知道过了多久，他修炼成人型，是小小的小孩。在那个以强者为尊的魔族里，很难活下去。为了不被其他魔族吞掉，他逃到了人间。

天生魔族不用吃人类的食物，他只需要找一个小角落修炼强大起来，回到魔族吞了那些魔。他不会说话，脏兮兮的，像个小乞丐，自然也不会引起人的注意力。

直到有天，阿九被一个落魄书生碰见，被书生拉着回家，给他洗干净，给他新衣服穿，给他吃食。

“小孩，你有名字吗？”

“你不会说话吗？”

“你父母在何处？”  
……

书生似乎有数不尽的问题。

阿九想张嘴说，却发现根本不会说话。

书生见他如此，明白了他是个哑的，给他取名阿九，遇到好吃好玩的都会留给他。

阿九从不理睬到会默默收下，可能是因为这个穷书生眼里有着他看不懂的怜惜，也是唯一一个单纯想对他好的，虽然他不懂，但是他想保护好这个书生。

书生家里没有其他人，住的地方是一间破旧的小房子，靠着每天给人写字画画补贴家用。书生的身体不好，经常咳，会咳出血来。

书生会经常念着，想要建立一个没有斗争没有欺凌没有不公安安稳稳的地方，让所有人都能幸福生活。但是每次念完，书生总会流着眼泪，折磨自己。阿九这时就会走上前，阻止书生折磨自己的手，书生就会用瘦弱的手臂抱住他。

书生的病似乎越来越重了，也不愿意吃药，已经躺在床上起不来。阿九会出去给人搬东西换钱，买了吃食给书生吃，但是书生能吃的东西越来越少，吐出的血越来越多。阿九不知该怎么办，他想让书生好好的，可是人类的身体是不能接触魔气的，他听别人说，人生病了要请大夫，他请来大夫，大夫说什么已病入膏肓，无药可医。

书生对于自己的身子倒是明白的很，只是每天会在清醒的时候拉着阿九与他聊天，让他好好照顾自己，一定要活下去。

几日后，书生便睡过去了，再也没有醒来过。阿九守了两天，书生的身体已经变冷了，他抱起书生，在山上挖了一个坑，把书生埋了进去，这是书生教他的。

阿九在书生旁边坐了很久，书生在地底，他在地上。

后来他回到了魔族，把那些想要吞噬他的人都吞了，会开口说几个字，有了很多下属，建立了极乐城。

再后来，阿九吞噬了一个小魔族，却引来了一群魔族的追杀。于他而言，这些人不过是蝼蚁，不愿搭理。就在那时，孟鹤堂闯了过来，赶跑了几个魔族。阿九愣了，因为孟鹤堂与书生一模一样，一样面容，一样的脾气，一样的善良，对他一样的温柔和善。

孟鹤堂问他问题的时候，阿九想要回答，但是他还未说出口，就被孟鹤堂那怜惜的目光打败，他想让这样的目光留久一点，如果他会说话是不是孟鹤堂就不会用那样的目光看他了。

孟鹤堂说想要和他成婚，他很高兴，成了婚之后孟鹤堂就是他的了，谁也不给。

有人得知了他要成婚了，丢给他了一叠又一叠春宫图，还叮嘱他，对孟鹤堂不能那么粗鲁不能把人带回宫殿囚禁起来不然孟鹤堂会讨厌他的。

他不想让孟鹤堂讨厌，所以孟鹤堂说不要在见面了，他说好，乖乖的。

孟鹤堂带着何止进入极乐城附近，他就感知到了，但是不能去见孟鹤堂。直到他发现孟鹤堂的气息弱了下来，连忙跑过去，发现孟鹤堂正被人压着，他很生气，但是他又担心是不是孟鹤堂喜欢上了那人，所以自愿的。

他很委屈，明明他跟孟鹤堂两人拜过天地的。最后冲动占据了上风，把那人掀翻了出去。

当孟鹤堂倒在他怀里的时候，他才感觉自己缺了一块的东西终于回来了。

（六）番外

孟鹤堂和阿九和好了，在宫殿里厮混了几天，出来时，孟鹤堂腰都是软的，看着阿九的眼睛里都是怨念，但是在阿九看来，这是撒娇，想把人抱回去，按在床上，做得孟鹤堂流着眼泪喊他夫君。

“阿九，你陪我回一趟家吧。”

“好。”阿九回答。

“再陪我回一趟师门。”

“好。”阿九点头。

“以后我教你说句子。”

“好”

孟鹤堂见一脸乖巧的阿九，没忍住，凑上去，咬住阿九的唇，舌头在阿九嘴里转了一圈，趁他没注意，赶紧退出来。

阿九强硬地抱起孟鹤堂，往宫殿里回去，布下禁制。

“我要回家！”孟鹤堂挣扎。

“明天。”阿九扯下孟鹤堂的衣服，俯下身含住了孟鹤堂的性器。

被人含在嘴里的感觉比自己撸动要美妙得很，孟鹤堂的腰身一下软了下来。

“嗯……轻点……”

阿九吞吐着孟鹤堂的性器，用舌舔过顶端，柱身，底下的圆球，一只手轻车熟路地插进了后穴，一根两根，往孟鹤堂的敏感点戳，前后两重刺激下，孟鹤堂不一会儿便射了。

后穴经过这几天的进出，早已流出了液体。阿九趁着孟鹤堂射精的快感还未结束，脱了亵裤，把已经硬了的性器塞了进去。

孟鹤堂本就因为泄了精，腰身无力，见阿九又塞了性器进来，虽然不疼了，但还是涨得慌，踢了踢阿九，小声说：“我没有力气……”

阿九重重一顶。

孟鹤堂不由得叫出来：“啊……”

“不用你”阿九嘴上停了停：“用力。”

虽然阿九分开说，但是孟鹤堂听懂了，气得缩紧臀部，狠狠夹了阿九的性器，什么叫不用他用力！

阿九被孟鹤堂这么一夹，性器又粗了几分。孟鹤堂当然也感受到了自己身体里的性器又硬了几分，往更深处钻，忍不住呻吟起来。

阿九听见这呻吟更是精神，一下一下越捣越重，把孟鹤堂的眼泪都捣了出来。

阿九突然停住，拔了出来，孟鹤堂泛着泪光的眼睛疑惑地看着他，后穴习惯了性器的存在，突然空了有些空痒。

“怎么了？”孟鹤堂的声音带着情欲。

“叫夫君。”阿九亲上孟鹤堂的乳头，下身退开，离后穴有段距离。

孟鹤堂脸一红，哪有这样威胁人的，抬起臀部去蹭阿九的性器，双手搂住阿九的头，凑到阿九耳边，小声喊了句：“夫君”。

回答孟鹤堂是用力捅进后穴的性器。

床榻承受着两个男子的重量，床帏晃来晃去说明床上的激烈。一只手无力地掉了出来，垂在床边，不一会儿，另一只肤色黑些的手伸出来，牢牢地扣住那只手，十指相扣。

————  
（完）


End file.
